


The House of Keebler

by Ithildin



Series: Echoes the Sea [45]
Category: Highlander: The Series, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: A Guy Walks Into a Bar, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-09
Updated: 2011-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithildin/pseuds/Ithildin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos meets Thor  in a bar (of course!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The House of Keebler

**Author's Note:**

> ETA 6.13.12: After the events of The Avengers, this doesn't really work anymore timeline wise, so is now more of an AU to the AU :) But I still love the story, so am keeping it around for old time's sake! 
> 
> So I was falling asleep, and this short bit of dialogue came to me, and well, this is the result (The short bit appears at the very end.) A bit of background: this takes place after a story I wrote called Everything Old Is New Again, where Nick Fury offers Methos a job as a doctor with SHIELD. The story is here on my archive at AO3.

Methos wasn't sure what to make of SHIELD's newest member. Fury'd had that look on his face, the one that clearly said he had a secret and was already amused at the potential outcome, when he'd told Methos he wanted to introduce them. So, suspicious, and not a little bit guarded, Methos had shown up at the saloon at the appointed time, running into Duncan on the way in. Fury and the new guy were already there, new guy having an animated conversation with Dawson, and apparently already on his fourth beer, if the empty mugs on the table were any indication. There was something about him that was familiar, and as Methos drew closer, he felt...power. Not like another Immortal, but whatever he was, he wasn't mortal, or maybe even human.

"Matthew, Mac," Dawson greeted them with a look that was too much like Fury's had been for comfort.

Methos glanced at Duncan. The Highlander felt it as well; he was holding himself as if preparing for battle. What the hell was going on?

"Doctor Adamson, Mr. MacLeod," Fury greeted them as he and his companion stood.

Yeah, Fury was definitely up to something - and Dawson knew what it was too, despite him thinking Methos was put off by what Joe thought was his poker face. Man was a terrible liar. "Fury." He studied the man standing next to the SHIELD director, the _feeling_ of before intensifying. With his long flowing golden locks, broad shoulders and massive chest, the man looked like a warrior from a fantasy novel; or the cover model of a romance novel. Hell, knowing SHIELD, maybe he was both.

"Son of Adam," the man's voice boomed, sticking out his hand with a broad smile. "Nicholas has told me much about you."

Okay, fantasy novel it was, Methos thought bemusedly as he shook the big man's hand. "I'm afraid I can't say the same." He looked pointedly at Fury, who had far too big a grin on his face.

"Where are my manners?" The grin got bigger. "Matthew, I'd like you to meet Thor."

Methos' mind raced. Fine, his name could be Thor, but it was a stretch to think... He couldn't really be....

"Thor, Odin's son," Fury added, looking like the cat that swallowed the canary. "He's visiting from Asgard, going to be helping us out for awhile."

"Thor? As in Thor, Norse gods Thor?" There was very little that could still surprise him, but this.... Well, surprise didn't even cover it.

Thor laughed, clapping Methos on the shoulder. "The very one! If you have met others, they were impostors." Motioning to him and Duncan, he sat down. "Come, join me in an ale! Daw's son serves a tasty brew."

Next to him, Methos could hear Mac muttering in Gaelic as they sat down. "You're the same Thor from the tales?" Thor nodded. "Then that would mean--" he looked at Duncan, who seemed to be coming to the same conclusion.

"That we are immortal, yes," Thor finished gently. "Though not as you are. Indeed, it was my greatest wish to meet those of your kind here on Midgard."

"Our kind?" Duncan asked.

"If we are not like you, then what?" Methos asked.

Next to Thor, Fury and Dawson looked like they were waiting for the punch line. With a cheerful smile, Thor answered jovially, "Why, you are elves, of course!"

The End (for now)


End file.
